Dealing With It
by Elanquest
Summary: Cait loves Hawke.  He won't deal with it.  References characters from Magnum P.I. and hello one of Cait's sisters happens to be Lt. Maggie Poole.
1. Chapter 1:  Not a Kid Anymore

Daniel Connors ex-Navy officer walked up to the hangar door. He knocked and adjusted his tie slightly. Placing the single long stemmed red rose he held behind his back, he plastered on a smile as the door opened to reveal Stringfellow Hawke. He didn't much like Hawke. He had never been very friendly in the few months he'd known Cait. He would have counted him a rival in any book. They were both about the same height and build. Daniel thought he had more of the California look to himself though, surfer tan with blond streaked hair. Hawke hadn't objected when he'd asked Cait to dance that first night at the airfield bar and grill. When he mentioned his belief that Hawke was her boyfriend, Cait had laughed lightly and assured him they were just friends. None the less much as he might be playing the big brother role, Daniel felt like Hawke was constantly sizing him up and finding him lacking.

"Hawke," he acknowledge. "I don't suppose Caitlin is ready?"

"I'm sure she'll be out in a minute." Hawke allowed moving only just enough for the other man to enter. He noticed the red rose in Daniel's hand. "I prefer white," he joked in a tone that was anything but, a smirk on his face.

Daniel felt his temper rising. "Its for passion," he said indicating the rose. "Cait and I are getting a lot closer. To night is the night if you know what I mean." He winked at Hawke trying to get the other man to react.

Hawke stiffened imperceptibly. _What a jerk. You never kiss and tell at least not with someone like Cait. She's too sweet and innocent._

When he tuned back into the other man's words he heard, "And, what a kisser. Not to mention that body."

"She's a kid," Hawke stated flatly.

"She's no kid," Daniel returned matter of fact. "I can definitely attest to that. I'm glad she hides it most of the time though. If not, I'd have to beat some guys up." He gave Hawke a look that said he figured him to be at the top of the list before he plunged on. "It helps that she doesn't put her _ass_ets out there, but a man does get _frustrated_. Anyway, I'm going to make sure I keep this ride going. I'm asking her to move in with me."

Hawke stood with his arms at his side barley containing his urge to form a fist. His shoulders were back and he looked Daniel directly in the eye. Just then Dom came out of his office, turning out the light and closing the door. He saw the men standing near the hanger door. He thought String looked stiff and about to punch something. Considering his attention was focused on Daniel, Dom figured that he would be the something punched.

"Ho, ho," Dom began to try to lighten the mood. He smiled as he crossed the distance of the hangar to the two men. "Don't you look snazzy."

Daniel stepped forward and extended a hand. Dom took it and shook heartily. Daniel had nothing against this man. He was just an easily manipulated father figure. Daniel had tons of experience with that type.

"Yes sir." He poured on the 'respect' and charm. "I'm taking Caitlin out someplace very special tonight. Nothing but the best for your Caitlin, sir. With your permission of course."

Dom could see String roll his eyes at the blatantly obvious attempt to curry favor.

"Well Cait makes up her own mind." Dom replied. "You kids have a good time."

Just then, Cait stepped out from the door leading to the dressing room at the back of the hanger. All three men turned to see her. She was wearing a close fitting emerald green silky dress with clear spaghetti straps. It fit every one of her curves and shimmered suggestively when she moved. Her matching heels clicked on the floor as she walked. Every other step revealed the slit on the right side of the dress that revealed her shapely legs all the way up to mid thigh. She took in their reactions as she crossed the length of the hanger to meet them at the far door.

Dom was beaming. "You look great." He said grinning ear to ear like a proud father whose daughter had just been crowned prom queen.

Daniel was astounded and could only say, "Wow!"

She didn't believe Hawke's reaction though. It was as if he'd never seen her before. His eyes roved over every part of her body like a wolf hunting prey. His face for once held not the schooled impassive features she'd come to expect, but an open almost possessive hunger. Her heart skipped a beat. _I think he's finally noticed me. _His eyes met hers.

Daniel finally found his voice for more that just a monosyllable. "Every guy at the club is going to want to take you home. You look amazing."

Tearing her eyes from Hawke's gaze she looked down over her dress. It had cost her two months pay, but after the way Hawke had looked at her she knew it had been worth it. "Its just something I picked up."

Daniel handed over the rose. She took it with grace even though she preferred white carnations. She knew he was just trying to be romantic. Daniel slid his arm possessively around her and guided her out toward their evening together.

Dom and Hawke watched them go. Dom turned to his young friend and found that Hawke seemed to have recovered from his momentary lapse of self control. He'd seen the unmistakeable look of desire and hunger. _So, the boy does have eyes. _Now, all he saw was a cold an impenetrable mask. Hawke immediately left on his motorcycle. Dom just shook his head. _Kids._

Hawke felt like he had seen Cait for the first time and _really_ liked what he saw. He needed a dangerous amount of speed to clear his head. He needed the distraction. Needed to focus on the road rather than what had just happened.

_She's a kid,_ he kept telling himself. The vision of her in that dress screamed she wasn't. It continued to burn itself into his memory. _God, she looked good._ His thoughts began to turn more specific when he thought of the way her back was exposed to the waist and how she'd shiver if he kissed every one of her vertebrae. He was feeling uncomfortable in his pants. He went faster. The wind wiped through the longer brown strands of hair at the top of his head. The chill in the California air doing nothing to calm his physical reactions. His mind was working hard to reconcile the Cait that he'd just seen and the Cait that worked with him every day. He wasn't blind. He'd always thought that she was cute. But, this was something else entirely. Caitlin. His, sweet little Caitlin was...was a..._**a woman.**_

_Damn._

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She wasn't _his_ sweet little anything. She'd just gone out with another man looking like _that_. And, she _sure_ wasn't a kid.

Several hours later, Caitlin O'Shannessy sat on the tan sofa in Daniel Connors apartment gazing absently at the the department store artwork on the the wall. They had had a nice enough date. Expensive restaurant and dancing. She hadn't protested when he'd invited her back to his place for a drink. He was a nice enough guy and at least he appreciated her. She thought the print was trying to be a Monet with its slightly blurred pastels. The real Monet that hung on the wall in Hawke's cabin was in a completely different league. But, then so was Hawke. She wished she were sitting on his sofa after an evening out. He seemed to have finally noticed she was a woman and not a kid earlier at the hanger, but still believed he'd never do anything about it because of her "friend" status. She sighed.

"Penny?" Daniel asked as he sat next to her and handed her a glass of wine.

Before she answered she took a sip of the wine. Definitely not as good as Hawke's. "Just thinking about differences and compromises," she said.

"As long as we don't have any differences," he said smoothly. "And, you are never a compromise. You're a beautiful woman, Cait."

She blushed at his praise not quite thinking of herself as beautiful. Her hands fidgeted with the wine glass which he deftly plucked up and placed on the worn end table behind her. The lean needed to accomplish this the perfect opportunity to move much closer and envelope her in an embrace.

"I have to admit. I like flattery." She said as she leaned into him running her hands through his wavy sandy hair.

"I mean it Cait." He seemed a little too intense. "I know we've only been together a short time, but I feel I've known you for years. Move in with me." He looked at her hopefully.

She let out a breath. "Let me think about it."

"But its not a no?" he asked holding her green blue eyes in his brown hued gaze. She wished there were a particular set of blue eyes behind that question.

"Its not a no," she stated. He looked giddy. "Its also not a yes." She felt compelled to clarify.

He looked into her eyes and brushed a wisp of her hair from her cheek. "As long as its not a no. I have a chance." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. His arms encircled her and he traced her spine with delicate fingers.

If she closed her eyes tightly, she could pretend it was Hawke kissing her. Pretend also that Hawke was the one with his arms around her gently lowering her to the sofa. She had intended on thinking about what he'd asked, but his continued kisses and her ardent wish to pretend occupied all her attention.

The next day at the Santini Air hanger, Hawke was cleaning and putting away the tools he used to to finish up a tune up earlier. Dominic was as adamant about the quality care bestowed on his tools as well as his aircraft. A bouquet of a dozen red roses with all the greenery in a rather large vase made its way into the hanger a delivery man carefully keeping it aloft while checking his sheet.

Looking up from the desk in the corner Dom said, "String. You shouldn't have. Its not even my birthday." He flashed a big grin. Hawke shot him a that's NOT funny look as the delivery man called out, "Caitlin O'Shannessy?"

"She'll be back in a few minutes," Hawked answered the man who quickly placed the vase on the desk and left. Dom smelled the flowers and reached for the card.

"Don't you think that's private," Hawke pinned Dom with a quirked brow.

"All come on String," Dom wheedled. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No," Hawke returned a scowl on his face.

Dom read aloud. "Thanks for last night. It was memorable. No pressure on the question, but you know I want it to be yes. Love Daniel."

_Uh oh._ Dom looked over at Hawke to gauge his reaction. String had no emotion in his eyes and certainly none on his face. _This is bad._

Aloud he said, "I didn't know they were getting that close." His voice held surprise and concern. "Don't you think they're moving way too fast. They've only know each other for a few months and now marriage? We should talk to her. Get her to see that this Daniel Connors may not be all he seems."

Hawke recalled Daniel's words to him the night before and knew he wouldn't be able to keep from punching his lights out the next time he saw him. He also didn't feel like enlightening Dom to the fact that he already knew Daniel was a jerk.

"Like you said Dom. She makes her own decisions." Hawke's voice had a quality of steel to it.

"Oh, but you can't tell me you're okay with just letting her go off and..." He stopped mid sentence as Cait walked into the hanger struggling with a large box.

"Hey guys. Here are the parts we were waiting on." Cait stopped as she noticed the large bouquet. "Oh my."

Hawke moved to retrieve the box while Dom used the cover to replace the card. Cait handed off the box and moved to inspect the flowers. She snatched up the card and quickly scanned the words. When she finished she looked up. Dom had disappeared and Hawke was resolutely not looking at her. His shoulders hunched a little as he began unpacking the box.

Something was fishy. She knew this was the perfect teasing opportunity. Neither of them usually shied away from teasing her, so what..._they must have read the card. _She suddenly became very angry. Her face flushed. Yes she spent a lot of time with them on and off the job. Yes they were like family. But, her father would have set her down and talked about moving too fast. Her brothers would have teased her mercilessly then given their honest opinion of the guy. She hadn't expected Dom and Hawke to just, well, to just ignore her. What kind of family were they? Even friends would have said something. She knew Hawke had finally _seen_ her last night. Really, seen her. So, why the cold shoulder now? At that moment Dom came barreling out of his office.

"Cait its time we had a talk about Daniel," Dom started. "I know he seems like a great guy and all, but...but you barely know him. Don't you think things are going a little fast. I mean I know kids these days do things faster than when I was your age, but I don't want you to settle on the wrong guy." Dom gave String a glance.

Cait broke into a big smile tears glistening in her eyes. She gave him a fierce hug.

"Not that I mind. But, what was that for?" Dom asked a flustered expression on his face.

"I'm just so happy you care enough to but in."

He shot Hawke a look that said see I told you so and hugged her back.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I? You're like my own daughter." Dom led her over to the office. "Now why don't you tell me how you feel about Daniel," he said as he made a point to close the door on the hanger and its single remaining occupant.


	2. Chapter 2:  The Discussion

Dom sat in his office at Santini Air and sighed. His plans to get Cait and String together hadn't been working out so well. Cait had dated and gotten close to a few fellows, but became more jaded each time it became apparent the men in her life were more interested in using her as leverage to get to either Airwolf or Hawke. Still, she kept putting herself out there, most recently with Daniel Connors. It had really done Cait some good too since at least he hadn't been after Airwolf.

_Now, that was a close one._

It was obvious to him that Cait was head over heels for Hawke. If that episode with Horn was any indication. He chuckled as he thought about her uncharacteristically violent reaction to 'the daughter.' She had also become increasingly uncomfortable anytime String had one of his lady friends around her.

Of course, String was oblivious to Cait. Lately it seemed like he was making up for lost time. He was in the company of a steady stream of decidedly beautiful women. None of them seemed to last very long. After each he seemed to withdraw a little more from the world. Not from he and Cait, but he was just less sociable to others if that was possible. It was almost like he was trying to heal a deep wound by putting a band aide on it. What he really needed, Dom decided was to close it permanently with stitches, Cait. Maybe he'd just have to be more direct. Or, maybe he'd just fly them up to the cabin , leave them, and not pick them up until they confessed their feelings for each other. About that time, Hawke poked his head through the office door.

"You ready to take out the Lady," he asked with a grin on his face. Already knowing Dom could never say no to the Lady.

"Sure String. You know I always like going out with the Lady," Dom answered.

An hour later, they were flying over the Valley of the Gods red rocky formations zipping by. After some high speed maneuvers at low altitude, Hawke changed course to gain altitude. He took Airwolf up in a power climb pushing the altitude to 60,000 feet before leveling off.

"What gives String," Dom inquired with obvious concern. "You're moody. Even for you."

The silence between them was long and strained. Hawke could feel Dom's worried gaze if not see it.

"Com on kid. You know you can talk to me." Dom spoke again knowing that if he badgered his young friend long enough he'd finally give in an start talking. He suspected it was the main reason for him being along on this particular flight. The regular maintenance flight for the Lady having occurred just a few days earlier.

"I'm lonely, Dom." He finally admitted with a sigh and slight dropping of his shoulders. He'd been dating a lot lately. Drowning his sorrows in one pretty skirt after another. Like going on a drinking binge, he was just trying to dull the pain. Never getting too close, but having a hell of a ride. The sex soothed the emptiness, but there wasn't much in real companionship after. It was all just so fleeting. It really didn't mean anything.

"So, what about Cait?" Dom seized the opportunity.

"What about Cait?" Hawke asked guardedly.

"You like her don't you," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

When nothing more was forthcoming, Dom decided to plunge ahead.

"Well, why don't you ask her out?"

"She's a kid, Dom." He stated a hard edge to his voice. "We're friends."

"She ain't no kid, String." Dom gathered steam. " She makes her own decisions, _stubbornly_ so. She's smart, beautiful, and one of the best damn pilots I've ever seen." He paused. Might as well lay all his cards on the table. "And, well, she loves you String." He'd have to be blind not the know _that._

Hawke knew Dom was right, on all points. He'd pushed her away when he first noticed signs of her crush. Protecting her. He told himself. She'd dated. Sometimes getting close to the wrong guy. He'd been with several beautiful women, but nothing had lasted very long. Cait was a good friend. Always there for him. Always comforting when he needed it. She'd never been demanding about her feelings. She was a _good_ friend. He didn't want to screw that up for her silly crush. Besides she was dating Daniel, had been for a few months and most likely going to accept his proposal. He wanted her to be happy.

"Have you forgotten? She's dating Daniel." And he really didn't like it. He didn't like it when he was just angry at the guy for being a jerk. He certainly didn't like it after he'd seen Cait in that dress. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had to push that memory away. It wasn't good to dwell on if he wanted to focus on a good working relationship. When that happened it would be because they were both ready and not in a burst of all consuming lust. _Wait a minute when did you decide __**when**__ and not __**if**__?_

"A little birdie told me she dumped him." Dom related in cajoling tone.

String suddenly felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He was elated. He felt like he was floating in zero gravity for just a moment. Until reality came crashing in, and with it arguments. He didn't want to damage their friendship. He needed to keep his distance for an effective working relationship where Airwolf missions were concerned. If everything went down the tubes, he'd loose a lot more than a lover. He wasn't prepared for that kind of loss. Not again. He already took enough chances caring for and about Dom.

"Like I said. We're friends." Hawke's tone was such that it effectively ended the conversation.

"Turbos," he called.

"Turbos," Dom confirmed. He'd seen String shift in his seat. Knew he really had no love lost where Daniel was concerned. He also saw the lifting of the shoulders and straightening of the spine that happened when he's been told Daniel was no longer in the picture. _Whether he realizes it or not Stringfellow Hawke is finally in love with Caitlin.___Dom just couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him and Caitlin to figure it out.

Hawke hit the small black button and they surged forward to eventually make their way back to the lair. Despite the arguments running through his mind, he couldn't wait to see Cait. Since he now knew that she'd quit seeing Daniel. _Man, I'd like to punch his lights out._ But, it didn't matter now. Daniel was gone. And, his Cait was back. He frowned. She really wasn't his Cait. At least, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3:  What you Don't Know

A white limo pulled up just outside the Santini Air hangar. A tall slim woman dressed completely in white with auburn hair swaying gently in the breeze stepped out of the front. She quickly went to get the already opening back door. She took a metal white brief case from the man who emerged. The agent known as Archangel, dressed the part. He wore a white three piece suit with white leather dress shoes. A white panama hat even rested on his head. The only things that marred his appearance was the sliver handled rose wood cane he leaned on and the blackened left side of the wire rimmed glasses he wore. He walked a little stiffly into the hanger a grim expression on his face. He tapped his cane down with a little more force than necessary as he came to a stop next to the pair of navy blue coverall clad legs jutting out from under a Hughes 500.

"I can hear you from here, Michael," Hawke said not moving from beneath the helicopter.

"Fine," came the irritated tone. "Just tell me where to find Cait and I'll leave you to it."

The surprised pilot rolled out from the underbelly of the aircraft and took up a leaning position.

"What do you want with her?"

"Classified," Archangel said succinctly.

"Come on, Michael. What gives?" Hawke eyed him with a wary expression. "If someone is after Airwolf, I need to know."

"Contrary to your narrow worldview, Stringfellow, not everything is centered around Airwolf, or you."

"If it involves Cait, it involves me," Hawke bit out his jaw tensing.

A blond eyebrow quirked up behind wire rim glasses. "Really," Michael intoned. "Since when?" Hawke crossed his arms across his chest and glared. After a brief pause, he continued. "This concerns a personal matter, Hawke. If or when she decides to share, it will be her decision."

"You just said it was classified, Michael." Hawke pushed off from the helicopter and took a step towards the other man. His steely blue gaze pinning the others' one good eye. A tense silence built between the two.

Outside a red, white, and blue Jet Ranger with the words Santini Air emblazoned across it landed on the tarmac. The red headed pilot shut down all the systems before exiting the craft. She removed her Texas Rangers baseball cap and ran her fingers through her hair before coming to a halt near the two men.

"What's going on fellas?" she said airily.

"Ah, Cait. Just who I was looking for." Archangel broke the staring contest and turned towards her. "If we could speak privately," he shot a determined glance at Hawke. "I've got a personal matter to discuss with you."

"Sure, we can go into Dom's office."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer it if you'd join me in the limo. Less chance of stray ears hearing." The last was said over the shoulder while guiding Cait to the limo.

Hawke watched as Micheal's assistant, Ariel he thought her name was, held the door for both him and Cait before climbing in herself and closing it. It worried him that Archangel, had come to talk to Cait. _What could he possible want with her?_

"I don't know how to tell you this Cait," Michael began, "but Maggie has gone missing. We believe she's been kidnapped."

Cait's mind raced. The only Maggie she knew was her twin sister who eloped and joined the Navy all in the same day right after their high school graduation. The incident caused a great rift in her family and as far as she knew she was the only one who kept in touch with Maggie even if sporadically.

"What? Isn't she still stationed in Hawaii?" Cait asked surprised.

"She's been working on some highly classified files for the Admiral. Yes, the Committee's Admiral." He answered the question that was clearly on Cait's face. "We think someone is trying to get at those files. No one on base knows she missing, yet. As soon as its reported, they'll clamp down on everything and we'll never know who may be behind this. All, I need is a little more time. Do you think you can be Lt. Maggie Pool for a few days?"

"I don't know Michael. But, if you think it will help find my sister, I'll do my best." Cait looked at him with a set jaw and determination in her eyes..

"Great. Ariel will brief you," he said as his assistant opened the briefcase and began pulling out files. "Keep your head down and your eyes open. I know he'll ask, but don't tell Hawke. This operation requires subtlety. If he goes in guns blazing, your sister could be hurt." He took her hands in his own before continuing. "It's possible she may already be dead," Michael said as gently as possible. Cait nodded tears in her eyes. "I just thought you should know."

Ariel handed her a beige folder. She opened it and scanned through the contents. "These are some of Lt. Poole's known civilian associates. The first, is a Mr. Thomas Magnum formerly with Naval intelligence. Now he works as a private investigator and security coordinator for Robin Masters..."

Some time later, the limo pulled away leaving Cait standing on the tarmac as Dom drove up in the Santini Air Jeep. Hawke got to her at about the same time as Dom.

"What did Mr. Cool Whip want?" Dom asked before Hawke had a chance. They both saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

She tore her gaze away from the receding limo slowly. "Its personal," she said a crack in her voice. "But, I need a little time for a vacation."

Dom saw the faraway look on her face and the tears in her eyes and couldn't help but wander what was between her and Archangel. All he said though was, "Sure. Sure honey. Take as much time as you need."

"You know we can help." Hawke started. "You can trust us more than Michael."

Hawke saw the sadness in Cait's face and knew he would knock down Micheal's door if need be to find out what was going on. He also saw determination. She wouldn't meet his eyes. When he reached a comforting hand to her elbow, she twisted out of his grasp. He asked simply, "Where are you going?"

"Hawaii!"


	4. Chapter 5: Hawaii  short version

When Cait arrived in Hawaii, She was exhausted. She'd gone to Knightsbridge immediately after leaving the Santini Air hangar. Ariel, one of Micheal's 'Angels', resumed her briefing in detail as soon as she hit his outer office and been ushered into a side room. After eight hours of that she'd found herself on white Lear Jet 85 headed for Hawaii in the uniform of a navy lieutenant.

She was somewhat overwhelmed. She hadn't seen her sister in nearly six years. She knew she could be the person her sister was. She had done that several times. Only her mother had been able to tell them apart. She just didn't know if she could be the woman her sister had become. A lot of life had happened in that six years. Maggie had not only joined the navy, but had also married James Cavendish Poole. They'd eloped. Her parents had been furious and Cait still wondered if Maggie had ever even talked to them after. The results on her side of things were that Mom and Dad had tried to rein her in even more. They'd made it clear her intention to attend Pepperdine School of Law was out of the question and the University of Texas would quite suffice. They'd given her hell over joining law enforcement as well. It wasn't proper for a good little Texas girl. She knew they worried over her, but also knew that Maggie's leaving them all behind had hurt them deeply. But, they were stifling her. When Stringfellow Hawke came into her life in Poke County, Texas she seized the opportunity. He'd intrigued her from the beginning. His blue eyes had a depth of emotion she'd rarely seen and the grin he gave her when she mentioned her karate skills was brilliant and genuine despite his circumstances. She'd fallen in like with him immediately. After he helped her escape and left her behind to explain everything, she also realized that it was he who stopped those cowboys from rape. It didn't take her long to track him down. It took her longer to decide to leave. Her 'leave of absence' from the THP was her safety net. She knew when she left she wouldn't be going back to stay, but it allowed her to tell her parents it was only temporary.

It was in the mid 80s when she stepped off the plane and into the brilliant Hawaiian afternoon. She was met by one Thomas Sullivan Magnum in a beautiful red Ferrari 308GTSi. He was 6'4" with dark brown hair and a full mustache. He had a lean tan body covered by khaki Bermuda shorts and a red and white print shirt. A Detroit Tiger's cap rested firmly on his head. He also had a radiant smile and light brown eyes full of life.

"Wow, you look just like her." He said as he grabbed her small duffel and threw it in the car.

"Yeah." The one word answer surprised her. When had she picked up Hawke's propensity for understatement. Her lips turned up in a smile. She wasn't quit used to the vivid Hawaiian colors and was glad that her mirrored sunglasses hid her eyes from the worst of the sun's glare.

On the ride into town, Magnum brought her up to speed on the latest developments. He'd contacted one of his friends in the intelligence community when Maggie failed to show for a meeting they had scheduled. He'd been hired by Maggie as repayment for all the 'favors' she'd done for him to look into her fears that she was being watched. Maggie feared that her CO Colonel Green had something to do with a rash of recent arms shipments going missing. He informed Cait of the risks and told him what he needed from Maggie's office to hopefully locate her. They set up the contact information and he dropped her off at the base.

Cait's heart pounded. She'd been greeted by several of Maggie's co-workers before finding _her_ desk and hoped she hadn't given herself away already. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to find the information Magnum needed. They had dinner late that evening for a debrief. She found herself liking Magnum. He was easygoing, intelligent, ruggedly handsome, and very good at being a private investigator. If her heart didn't already belong to someone else, she knew she could easily get swept away by his charm and good looks.

She drew many comparisons between him and Hawke. They'd both gone through Viet Nam. But, Magnum had come out of it with an appreciation for all life had to offer and a willingness to explore those offers. Hawke had not fared so well. He'd closed himself off. To protect himself, she realized. He deeply felt each and every one of his personal tragedies and kept them close. He had a hard time letting anyone get very close. Suddenly, his recent relationship revolving door made sense. He'd been "close" to several women recently, but only on the surface. He'd not let any of them touch his heart. He hadn't shared any of his innermost feelings with them. They just wouldn't understand. She treasured all the more the rare moments Hawke had let her provide a comforting embrace and light kiss. It let her know that in his way, he loved her. Loved her in the only 'safe' way he could. He'd only ever half-heatedly teased her about leaving. And had done so with such a grin that there could be no mistake of his real intentions. In fact, she thought, she hadn't seen him smile at any of his conquests the way he smiled at her on a regular basis. Maybe, when she returned to California, she could find a way to break down one more of Hawke's barriers. She hadn't known she'd come so far already.

It took Cait almost a week to pinpoint three properties that had the potential to hold the missing arms. She relayed those to Thomas and continued to look into who may have taken her sister. Her former officer training assisting in her search. She had to eliminate Colonel Green almost immediately. He wasn't at all surprised to see Lt. Poole at her normal duty station, and continued on as situation normal. She did however suspect Lt. Commander Carol James. James had been visibly shocked to see Maggie behind her desk, though she recovered quickly. She then proceeded to try to draw Lt. Poole into personal conversation probing for telling answers. The lynch pin was when Magnum got back to her on the debts the Lt. Commander had racked up at a local club. They'd all suddenly been paid off. Magnum assisted her in the confrontation which ended in a full confession. Unfortunately, her buyers had Maggie and she wasn't sure where she'd been taken. The Navy and the FIRM staked out the three properties and Magnum supported Cait through the waiting. After two days the phone rang and she heard Michael tell her that his agents found Maggie and took her to Barber's Point N.A.S. Magnum rushed her to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: Sisters

Rapid gunfire poured from the roof of the building to their right. Hawke swung the helicopter around to bring the chain guns to bear. The bullets poured out as he held the trigger down.

"Uh oh, String," Dom said from the engineers console. " I think they've got a rocket launcher on the other side."

Hawke called for a copperhead, and launched it into the building.

"That's Cait down there," Dom drew his attention to the red head who'd just run from the very building he was in the process of blowing up. He looked on in horror as the blast knocked her off her feet.

He set the high tech black and white helicopter down with a jolt and much more speed than necessary. Ripping off his helmet and flinging open the door before it had even stopped absorbing the shock. He ran at break neck speed towards the slim figure on the ground. Dropping to his knees at the last moment, he turned her over to cradle her head in his lap. "Cait!" he cried, with great anguish. He felt for a pulse. "Come on Cait," he cried again tears streaming down his cheeks. "Caitlin, don't leave me."

They sat down on the lawn outside the hospital at Barbers Point N.A.S. The medical personnel ushered the red headed patient off and Hawke stood a moment torn between following Cait and securing Airwolf.

"Go," Dom ordered. "I'll see to the Lady."

With a look of thanks, Hawke loped off after the medical team. He sat in the waiting room for an hour when Dom came in two styro foam cups of coffee in his hand.

"Any news?"

"Not yet," Hawke said.

They sat in anxious silence. Dom handed over a cup. Hawke took it and sipped the bitter brew. Just then a tall guy with black brown hair in a brightly printed shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes rushed by. He had his arms around a female Navy Lt. Hawke only caught sight of her profile and the red hair sticking out from her under her cover. He choked on the coffee. He could have sworn it was Cait. He turned to Dom to see if he'd seen her too. Dom seemed to be choking on his coffee as well, but was looking in the direction the couple had come. Archangel was strolling toward them.

"Dominic. Hawke." He acknowledged. "Should I be concerned about a certain Lady?"

Hawke burst from his seat. He needed to lash out at someone and Michael was the perfect target. He hadn't told him much about this mission. Only that he wanted him to keep a property on the island under surveillance for possible stolen naval arms. It being Hawaii and where Cait had taken her 'vacation', he had hoped for time to find out what was going on. Two days after arriving things began to move at the warehouse. When the amount of armament at the place was discovered, he and Dom swooped in to stop the transfer. He confronted Michael. "Why didn't you tell me Cait could be in that warehouse?" He clenched his fits and started to throw a punch. Dom caught his arm just in time.

"Calm yourself," every bit the persona of Archangel dripping from his words. "How was I supposed to know a certain red head would be there? She certainly wasn't when I sent you in. You decided to blow the place to bits. Costing the U.S. Government the price of not only the force you used but the arms _we_ were trying to recover."

"Gee, Michael. We kind of take exception when people start trying to shoot us out of the air." Dom returned.

"I just thank God," Michael continued, "She was able to free herself before everything went to hell around her."

Hawke seethed. He knew it was his fault Cait was here. Because, as usual he went for the overkill while riding high on adrenalin. It was when he felt alive. When the world didn't seem like it was in slow motion. But, that Cait would get caught up in it...he shook his head, shrugged off Dom's restraining hand, and stalked from the room. He walked and walked. All he could see is Cait stumbling from the building and being knocked to the ground by the explosion he caused.

Finally he found himself at the base chapel. He set in the furthest pew from the front. He hadn't been to church except the occasional wedding since he'd come home for R n R during 'Nam. He dropped his head to his hands. If he'd killed Cait, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. All because of the thrill of combat. The adrenalin rush. The point in his dull existence when he wasn't really just going through the motions. He'd read a little about it. Cait had left a book, accidentally on purpose, he suspected, at his cabin once. It was all about PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After being angry at Cait for her blatant interference and almost throwing it on the fire, he'd read a few pages. Just enough to recognize the symptoms and vow that he'd never let anyone see him display them. He'd seen others who'd come back. Who couldn't adjust. Who did increasingly dangerous things until they hurt themselves or others. He'd never lumped himself into that category, until now.

_If only she will be okay, I'll get help._

Having made his vow, Hawke rose and began the long walk back to the hospital.

Archangel was gone when he arrived. Dom shot him a worried look.

"Don't worry Dom." Hawke reassured. "I'm not looking to hit anyone."

Dom looked at him dubiously as a doctor came out of the double doors obviously looking for someone waiting.

"How is she?" Hawke asked in a rough voice. The concern evident in his eyes.

The doctor, a thin man of a bout 5'9'' with gray peppering his jet hair looked tired. He'd already had a long day and had more burn and gunshot wounds to deal with from the earlier action of the day. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"All things considering, she's very lucky. She has a mild concussion and is a bit disoriented, but she should be fine. Now if you'll excuse me."

Hawke couldn't believe his ears. He'd seen her on the ground. Carried her limp body back to the helicopter. _She's going to be okay._

"Santa Maria, thanks be." Dom said next to him.

He remembered his vow. He would honor it as soon as they all got home. He'd get help. As long as Cait was going to be okay, he'd try to live more in the real world. Adrenalin could give him the edge in combat, but he needed to be more mindful of the consequences. And, maybe if he dealt with some of his demons he could live a little bit better without that edge in the rest of his life.

Caitlin walked into the hospital room as the last of the nurses left. She was no longer wearing her sister's uniform, but was dressed in the clothes Maggie had been in hours earlier. Maggie was sitting up in the bed white linens tucked around her waist. Magnum had gone for coffee and a get well plant from the gift shop.

"Hey, you felling better?" Cait asked. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she looked at a face identical to her own.

"Just counting the moments until I can leave." Lt. Maggie Poole responded. "I'm lucky that explosion only stunned me. If I hadn't of got out when I did, I'd be a goner."

Cait sat down on the edge of the bed to look her sister in the eyes. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Cait returned with genuine relief. "By the way, I'm glad you get to go back to the Navy. I don't know how you can stand all that protocol." Her smile this time had a hint of exasperation to it. "But, tell me about Thomas Magnum. Are you two?"

"You know the Navy suits me." Maggie confirmed. "And, Magnum is a real good friend. He's a bit unorthodox, but will always come through in a pinch. So, what about the hunk with the expressive blue eyes." Maggie scrutinized her sister's face to see if this man was the real reason she'd finally left the great state of Texas and given her independent streak its release.

"He's a real good friend." Cait repeated her sister's words.

"From the looks of it not by his choice." She frowned at the confused expression on Cait's face. "You should have seen him. There was some real anguish in his voice calling your name. And, the look in his eyes as he was carrying me back to that helicopter. It was a helicopter right? I wasn't more out of it than I thought was I?"

"What helicopter?" Cait said unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh, I get it you don't want to talk about it. Well like it or not he did save my life."

"Yeah, that makes two of us. I really am glad you're okay." Cait gave her sister a swift hug before rising to leave. "Well, I've got a ride waiting something that looks like a helicopter," she teased. "I expect you to write more often now that you know my address."

"Seriously, Cait. You deserve happiness the kind that Jim and I had." Maggie said referring to the man whose last name she bore. "Yes he may have died young, but I wouldn't trade even one minute of the time we had together. At least tell me his name, so I'll know when you mention him in all those letters you intend on writing me."

"Hawke."

"What kind of name is Hawke? Did his parents not like him?" Maggie searched the face before her trying to figure if it was a call sign or pet name. The man's feelings obviously ran deeper than friends and she could tell by the way her sister's eyes lit up that Cait felt the same.

"Last name. His first name is Stringfellow." Cait said with a smile already having heard more comments about String's unusual name than she could possibly count.

"That answers that question. Hey, I will write this time." Maggie said sincerely. "This recent episode has taught me that having a twin could be useful if ever I get kidnapped again. Especially, a twin that has her own personal white knight and a black and white battle clad steed." She teased referring not only to Archangel, but also to Stringfellow Hawke and that helicopter.

"Hey guys." Cait emerged from the double swinging doors catching sight of Hawke and Dom. She was surprised when they both rushed to her. Hawke pulled her into a tight but brief embrace one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He absently thought that her clothes seemed a little tighter than when he'd carried her limp form to Airwolf. As they pulled apart, Dom elbowed in for his own hug. Both men just needed assurance that she was okay.

"Lets go home. I've had enough of Hawaii for a while," she told them.

On the way back to Van Nuys, Hawke broached the subject of just what exactly Cait had been doing in Hawaii not to mentions a warehouse of stolen arms from the Navy. But, when he looked over to the counter measures specialist seat, Cait had curled up and fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Relationship

By the time Cait and Hawke arrived at the cabin the sun was already starting to set. They took the time to sit on the porch and watched the last amber rays turn the clouds into fluffy pink and purple cotton candy. They'd continued to sit in companionable silence for several minutes until Hawke's stomach audibly grumbled.

"I hope tuna salad is okay for dinner," he told Cait. "I'm a little tired to do much more than that tonight."

"I love tuna salad. I'll toast the bread," she said as they entered the cabin and made their way to the kitchen.

Cait got out the plates and glasses while the bread toasted. Hawke mixed the onions, pickles, tuna, and mayo into a bowl then threw in some chopped celery to make it crunchy. He took the toast and began assembling the sandwiches.

It had, been several months since Cait's 'vacation' to Hawaii and he still didn't know what that had all been about. Since Dom had bailed on the weekend at the cabin, yet again, Hawke decided he would finally get the answers he wanted.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what Michael had you doing in Hawaii?" Hawke began as they sat down at the table to consume the sandwiches.

"What did Michael say when you asked him?" Cait wondered aloud.

"That it was personal. And, that it was your decision what to share." He looked at her with a piercing gaze when she didn't say anything. "You could have been killed getting involved with arms dealers without backup."

"Okay, Hawke." She took a deep breath. After saving her life countless times and more recently saving her sister's life, she felt she owed him an explanation. She knew he thought he'd almost killed her and the result in their relationship had confused her. He'd be about to kiss her one moment and the next would treat her like a misbehaving little sister.

"I have a sister in Hawaii." She said. While he was trying to figure out which sister she meant she continued. "My twin sister is Lt. Maggie Poole of the U.S. Navy. She was kidnapped and Michael needed me to pretend to be her while his people tried to locate her and stop secrets and arms from being sold." She could see dawning realization on his face as he put all the pieces in place.

"I thought. I almost," he choked, "killed you."

This confession had her staring at the pained look on his face and in his eyes. She didn't know all the details of how her sister had ended up in the hospital just that Hawke had rescued her.

She quickly changed the subject.

"I hope Dom will take it easy. He's been complaining about his back a lot more lately," Cait said. "He's not young anymore and these missions seem to be taking their toll."

"He'll be okay," Hawke dismissed. He'd suspected for some time now that Dom's absence from the weekend cabin trips had less to do with his back and more to do with some lady friend he must have. "I think he's probably just using his back as an excuse."

"What do you mean?" Cait asked.

"I think Dom's seeing someone," he smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"Why do you think that? Has he said anything? Have you met her? He hasn't brought her around the hanger has he?" Cait began in rapid fire.

"Because he hasn't been coming here as often. No. No, and no," Hawke answered. He grinned at her obvious curiosity. "When Sinjin and I were growing up, he'd say his back was out and send us to the neighbors or friends whenever he had a date."

"Oh," Cait said softly. "Well if he's seeing someone this often then he should let us meet her. After all we're family. I'm sure anyone Dom was interested in would love the cabin."

"Yeah," Hawke began. "I can hear it now. Come to the cabin for the weekend. Watch a beautiful sunset. We won't be alone the whole time cause my family will be there. And, for good measure you can sleep on the floor. Real romantic."

He looked over at Cait. She had a soft thoughtful expression on her face. The cabin could be romantic. He'd relied on it being so when he'd wanted some 'recreation.' He craved that closeness and pleasure. But, it was always fleeting. It would soothe his aching only for a short time. He spent a lot of time with his family he knew because other than flying and especially flying Airwolf it was the only time he felt the missing pieces hurt less. The only time he felt whole. He suddenly realized that he and Cait were alone. Had watched the sun set, and it could get real romantic, quick. He changed the subject.

"I'm beat." He rose and retrieved blankets and pillows from the window chest then deposited them on the sofa. "See you in the morning," he tossed over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the sleeping loft.

Hawke paced the floor. He kept coming back to the thought he'd had at dinner. He and Cait romantic? They had been spending a lot of time together, working, having dinner, and hanging out at the cabin. Since, Hawaii they'd fallen into a pattern of just spending time together without really intending to. Not that he minded. He liked Cait. She made him laugh. She was kind, smart, had a lot of spunk, and her nose and eyes would crinkle up cutely when she smiled ear to ear. She was nice to have around on a regular basis, even a long term basis. He missed her when she wasn't around. Worried about her even. But, romantic?

He'd realized a several weeks back that she wasn't a kid anymore. Hell, had never really been a kid while he'd known her. But, the thought that she was a kid had kept her at arms length. Kept her safe. Seeing her in that shimmering green dress going out with her most recent boyfriend, Daniel had broken that fantasy to bits. He'd instantly reacted. Taking in everything he possibly could with his eyes not able to maintain his impassive mask. He'd wanted her. Wanted her more than he thought himself capable. And, he realized he'd pushed her into the arms of another man who was clearly a jerk.

His epiphany hadn't changed his actions. Even when he learned that she'd turned Daniel down on the whole living together thing which effectively ended that relationship. He still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing. He knew he didn't want to lose her friendship, ever. Nor, did he want to damage their working relationship. Yet, he knew she had strong feelings for him. But were they love? Lust? And, what exactly were his feelings for her? If it was only lust, acting on it would do irreparable harm. But, after Hawaii he thought it might be more. He just hadn't come to the conclusion of what more and what that would mean long term.

Realizing his pacing was likely keeping the object of his thoughts from sleeping, he forced himself to lay in bed. His thoughts still circling until he finally drifted off to sleep.

_What's with him, _Cait wondered. He'd abruptly, even for Hawke, stopped their conversation and gone up to bed. Even though he'd claimed to be tired he'd moved around for quite some time before silence finally settled from above. Thinking back over the past few months, she realized he'd been acting differently since that whole business with Horn. She knew he'd been deeply shaken by the thought that he could be manipulated to the point of killing Dom. It didn't matter that he'd fired tranquilizers and Dom was fine. She also knew she'd slipped. She let her disgust and hurt over his relationship with Angelica show. He'd even shot her a questioning look when she'd claimed revenge on the daughter. They'd been spending a lot of time together and he was alternately companionable and distant. It was almost as if he were struggling with something, but not quite sure what it was or how to deal with it. His flip flops had been more dramatic since Hawaii. Some times she felt certain that he was just a moment away from kissing her and the next he was as far away as possible while still in the same room. Maybe he was having a problem with Dom's increasing absence during "family time." Well he'd either figure it out or not. All she could do was keep her own worry and concern from showing. With a fresh resolve to be there for Hawke without showing too much of her emotions, she fell asleep.

_Rapid gunfire poured from the roof of the building to their right. Hawke swung the helicopter around to bring the chain guns to bear. The bullets poured out as he held the trigger down. _

"_Uh oh, String," Dom said from the engineers console. " I think they've got a rocket launcher on the other side."_

_Hawke called for a copperhead, and launched it into the building._

"_That's Cait down there," Dom drew his attention to the red head who'd just run from the very building he was in the process of blowing up. He looked on in horror as the blast knocked her off her feet._

_He set the high tech black and white helicopter down with a jolt and much more speed than necessary. Ripping off his helmet and flinging open the door before it had even stopped absorbing the shock. He ran at break neck speed towards the slim figure on the ground. Dropping to his knees at the last moment, he turned her over to cradle her head in his lap. "Cait!" he cried, with great anguish. He felt for a pulse. "Come on Cait," he cried again tears streaming down his cheeks. "Caitlin, don't leave me."_

She woke with a start when she heard her name yelled from the sleeping loft. She was halfway up the stairs when he'd cried her name again. She knew he was having a nightmare. She'd heard the same kind of screams before when she'd stayed over. Usually Dom would go see if he could calm String down. She'd read about PTSD.Knew it could be dangerous to wake someone in the throws of a flash back episode. But why would he be calling her name? Nothing really traumatic had happened with her. Sure there had been some close calls, but she'd always come back without major injury.

She saw him sitting bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. She was by his side when he softly said, "Caitlin, don't leave me."

She melted to the bed and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Hawke? Its okay," she said gently. "I'm here. I'm right here."

He grabbed her hand and turned with shock and slowly recognition dawned in his eyes. "Caitlin?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," she said. "Its me."

He grabbed her in a fierce hug thankful she was alive. She held him while he literally cried on her shoulder. In the end, the tears were gone, but his body was shuddering. He released all his fear and anxiety over almost killing her. _No,_ he corrected himself, _her sister._ It didn't matter. In his mind it was still Caitlin he saw lying unconscious on the ground. Still Caitlin he was going to loose without having had the pleasure of holding her in his arms as more than just a friend. Exhausted physically and emotionally, he fell into a calm light sleep while still holding on for dear life.

She knew he had fallen asleep. The sobs and shuddering having stopped some time ago. She started to disengage herself from his embrace but even in sleep his instinct was to hold on tight. She sighed and decided to at least get comfortable. She shifted them both to lay across the bed. Not exactly how she wanted to sleep with Hawke, but likely as close as she'd get. She'd just wait a little while and then gradually move out of his embrace. Absently she began to stroke his bare shoulder. _Wow. If I don't watch it, I'll loose it. _ With effort, she resisted the urge to plant baby kisses on his shoulder. She wanted to trace his scapula from there to the hollow at the base of his throat. She let out a little shiver. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. She listened to his steady breathing and was lulled back to sleep.

Hawke unconsciously tightened his grip around the waist of the female form next to him as he slowly came awake. He opened his eyes to a mass of red hair a goofy smile on his face. _Cait, _came the soft thought. He inhaled the smell of her hair and moved his hand deftly down to her hip. His body responded strongly to her closeness as his fingers brushed the only exposed skin at her waist.

_Whoa! What are you doing Stringfellow?_

He cautiously disentangled himself from the woman in his bed afraid she would wake and see his undeniable physical response. He really didn't want to explain that right now. He needed a shower. A COLD ONE. Fearing his every move would wake her, he just didn't think he could face the awkward conversation that was sure to come when she woke. He grabbed his clothes and practically ran from the cabin to the lake to take a quick dip in the icy water.

Cait stretched languorously. She'd slept well. Slept better than she had in a long time in fact. She dreamed that Hawke was spooned up behind her and moving his hand down her body. She took a deep breath and drunk in Hawke's smell. She sat up quickly the events of the previous evening slamming into her conscious mind.

_What must he think? Waking up an finding me in bed with him? Did he even remember the nightmare he had last night?_

She had intended on leaving his bed long before he woke. She listened for any clue to where he was is the cabin. Her ears strained to hear the slightest sound. Nothing. She cautiously made her way down the stairs. Nowhere. She folded the barely used blankets and piled both them and the pillows on the window chest. She saw him down on the dock pulling on his pants and shirt.

_A little early for a morning swim._

She watched as he started back to the cabin. She ran up the stairs to hide behind the soothing waters of a shower rather than face him. What could she possibly say to make coming to his bed in the middle of the night okay? She dressed in the bathroomnot coming out until her hair was almost completely dry. She piddled as much as possible, but with absolutely nothing left to do finally made her way down the stairs.

Hawke tensed when he heard that first step on the top of the stairs. He recovered with effort forcing himself to relax. He transferred the eggs he'd been scrambling into a bowl and composed his expression before he turned to the table he'd set earlier. He avoided looking at her directly but stole surreptitious glances. He was trying to gauge her mood. Tet put his head on Hawke leg and looked at him with doleful eyes begging for some eggs to find their way to him.

Cait retrieved the orange juice from the refrigerator long habit dictating her motions. His hair was still wet from his morning dip in the lake, she noticed. She couldn't meet his gaze knowing her cheeks would burn brightly if she did. She filled both glasses before venturing to the table. She set his glass down first then fell heavily into her chair.

_How were they going to get past this?_

The eggs and toast were practically gone from the table and the silence was deafening. He should say something.

"How'd you sleep?" Dumb, dumb, dumb. Open mouth insert foot.

"Better than you," without thinking Cait responded with mirth. _In your bed, in our arms..._

Silence fell again until she rose and cleared the table and began the dishes. The unwritten rule of Hawke's cabin, first up cooks, second cleans, giving her an excuse for action. Hawke mumble something about fishing and quickly left.

_Its going to be a long weekend. _She kept thinking about his tight embrace and waking in his bed. She could definitely get used to that had even dreamed about it. Now, her dreams were more fodder for the fire. _When will he come to his senses?_

Cait was so lost in her book a first edition of Ivanhoe from Hawke's library that she didn't realize until late afternoon that she hadn't eaten lunch. She also realized Hawke wasn't back from fishing either. It wasn't going to be much fun it he avoided her for the rest of the weekend. She stretched sore muscle form sitting in one position too long. After a quick snack, she decided to walk one of the trails outside. Maybe the fresh air and exercise would do her some good.

Hawke had run around the lake to clear his head. When he got back to the cabin, he saw Cait curled up in the window reading. He knew she had only tried to comfort him after his nightmare. Knew also that he hadn't let her go when she'd tried to leave his bed. He'd just needed to know that she was okay. It hadn't been sexual until he'd woke up with her in his bed. In his arms. Until his fingers had brushed across her bare flesh, he'd been completely content and happy just being next to her. He just didn't know what that meant now.

He went down to the lake and took out the small boat for the fishing he'd mentioned earlier. He put his hook in the water without bait. Hawke let his mind wander not really focusing on the mirror of mountain to be seen on the lake's surface. Three hours later he realized he was feeling an equilibrium again. Nothing had changed. He hadn't come to any major decisions that required his actions. He just felt at peace with himself, the world, and with Cait. His stomach grumbled and he figured he'd better bait his hook if they were going to have fresh trout for dinner.

When Cait finally returned to the cabin, she was ready for whatever. She'd done a lot of thinking since breaking up with Daniel. After he sent her that bouquet, she and Dom had had a good long talk. While String's name never came up in the conversation, she knew that she couldn't be happy pretending Daniel was someone he wasn't. She also knew that Stringfellow Hawke wasn't likely to change his way of thinking despite how he'd held her the night before. He was just too set in his ways. After this morning she figured just maybe he would acknowledge the gorilla in the room. Then again maybe not.

"Smells great," she said inhaling deeply as she closed the front door. The table was already set and two tapered candles waited to be lit. Soft jazz played through hidden stereo speakers and a cozy fire blazed from the hearth.

"Perfect timing," Hawke called with a smile on his face. He took the baked trout from the oven and set it on table. He lit the candles and poured the wine. He couldn't seem to stop smiling at her.

The setting had a decidedly romantic flare. Not quite what she had expected but nice none the less. Things were looking up. _Don't get too excited girl. Take it slow, _she admonished herself. _He could flip and back off at any moment._

They had a companionable dinner and Hawke insisted on helping with the dishes. They'd even playfully tossed some of the suds at each other. When they were done, he refilled both of their glasses with wine and sat next to her on the couch. They sat listening to the jazz and gazing into the fire. After a short time, he placed his arm around her. She settled in. She was comfortable. He was comfortable. Somehow their relationship had shifted without effort, without discussion. He'd finally realized that they were way more than friends. And, somehow she was okay if he took it slowly. She was happy in the moment no matter how long it lasted. Cait leaned her head against his shoulder when he sat back from placing his wine glass on the coffee table. He leaned in an kissed her forehead. She looked up to meet his eyes. The softness there spoke volumes. He kissed her softly on the lips. No need to rush. Baby steps were fine. She stroked his cheek gently. They settled against each other on the couch both letting out a contented sigh.


End file.
